Just So We're Clear
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Sokka just doesn't get women. Especially the one straddling him. [TophSokka, set AUish post ending. COMPLETE]


**Just So We're Clear.**

As a way to greet him, Toph had punched him on the shoulder. Hard. It took Sokka a lot of will not to rub his shoulder because – pun so not intended – the girl had a punch like a rock.

Aang smiled. Sokka kind of prepared himself for the Words of Wisdom to be spoken, since lately, more often than not, Aang would start sharing proverbs and ancient sayings, despite Sokka ever so kindly informing him that that made him seem like he was at least three centuries old, not just one century old.

"So... what's with you and Toph, Sokka?"

Sokka snorted, and didn't turn to look towards Toph and Katara and instead focused on the Avatar.

"Aang, tell me, do I ever ask you about you and my sister?" he didn't give Aang the chance to start giving information that would cause Sokka to either a) brain himself with his boomerang to forget it or b) kill the Avatar and, considering he was quite fond of both his head intact and of Aang... "No! I do not ask you about my sister and you, wanna know why? Because I know that it isn't my business what you do with my sister, never mind that she is my little sister. Okay?"

"Okay," then Aang grinned, and Sokka was reminded of why he hated the fact that Aang was now a teenager. This would've been much easier to drop when Aang didn't know what to ask. Or how to do comebacks. "I just didn't know that there was _something going on_ between you and Toph that would make it a _'business'_..."

Aang fled before he could attempt to kill him, so Sokka decided to go and drown his sorrows with food. There was _nothing_ between he and Toph other than friendship and the tiny Earthbender kicking his ass whenever she damn pleased, never mind that now that the world wasn't in dire danger they barely saw each other for the equinox celebrations. 

Okay, perhaps not so tiny now, but that was to be expected, since she was fifteen. Sokka rubbed at his shoulder, wondering why he had been hit this time, not that most women really needed a reason to be constantly bitchy, of course. All he had said was that she wasn't as tiny as before!

Sokka snorted when he saw some other Earthbenders get close to Katara and Toph before taking some more pastries and going outside. He was mostly allowed in this reunions since he was a good friend of the Avatar but he didn't care much for all the ego rubbing the 'benders did inside. Still, this was the one possible way to assure that no nation would get their underwear in a twist again to try and conquer the other nations and for them to blow up some steam.

He was wondering where he could sit for a while when he felt the earth shake _exactly_ where he had been about to put down his foot, throwing him – and his food – to the ground. Sokka didn't get to push himself to his feet, because the ground decided that swallowing his hands would be a good idea. Then the culprit, Toph, approached him.

"Hey! What's the big idea, huh?" Sokka asked, still struggling to free his hands, even knowing that he'd probably be willing to marry Zuko before freeing his hands from the will of the earthbender.

Toph turned her face towards him before she lifted her dress above her knees to straddle his midsection, hands over his shoulders. Sokka was sure that Toph would've glared if she could, and she seemed to be trying to get rid of the technicality. He swallowed, trying to remember what he said to get her this angry. He had written as much as he possibly could, he had complimented her... he just didn't get women. Especially his sister and the one straddling him.

"Sokka, let me ask you something," Toph asked, her expression still very, very annoyed. "You _do_ know that I'm fifteen now, _don't you._"

Despite her words, it was very clearly _not_ a question. Sokka refrained from pointing this out. Instead he nodded. "Of course I do! I sent you that buffalo-yak skin for your birthday!"

Her hold on his shoulders tightened as her non-glare increased when he answered. She leaned forward, her face very, very close to his.

"_Then_ you know I'm _not_ a little girl anymore, _don't you_." Sokka refrained again from pointing out it wasn't a question. Instead he suddenly focused on the fact that Toph was wearing jewelry, and how her thighs shifted against his hips, or the sweet, flowery smell that seemed to surround Toph instead of just that from mud.

He swallowed, suddenly not quite certain he knew how to speak. For some reason, that made Toph smile (and Sokka was even more aware of how her breasts felt against his chest, or of the way her lips seemed fuller).

"Good," Toph said, leaning forward again, pressing her lips against his for a moment before Toph stood up and walked back inside to the palace, leaving him there, jaw hanging open with nothing else but the faint tingling of Toph's lips against his.

It took him five minutes after that to discover that he could now move his feet and hands, and ten more minutes to stand up straight to search for Toph, quite certain that he would never understand her.


End file.
